


Texting Hoes Before Bros (Larry Stylinson AU)

by LarryHaveBabies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHaveBabies/pseuds/LarryHaveBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|• MPREG!•|</p><p>*includes texting style, duh*</p><p>                   Harry Styles, the famous frat boy of town, known for throwing parties and is a total badass. He has way too many one night stands, but never relationships. </p><p>Oh, and he hates Louis Tomlinson's antics.</p><p>Liam Payne and Niall Horan, are Harry's best friends, more like 'brothers'.</p><p>                  Louis Tomlinson is a sassy little bitch with a heavenly ass, he never lets anyone touch. He also happens to hate Harry and his ways.</p><p>                        A bet is made.<br/>And Harry likes a challenge.<br/>In fact he loves challenges.</p><p>       What happens when Harry accepts a<br/>challenge?</p><p>        Will there be feelings involved?<br/>Will it harm anyone?</p><p>         Find out in this book!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Harry!" Liam and Niall simultaneously shout._

 

_"What?" Harry asks, annoyed._

 

_"You accepted that bet?!" Liam yells._

 

_"Of course, I did! I never back out. You should know this by now, LiLi." Harry exclaims, feigning innocence._

 

_Liam shakes his head, disappointed._

 

_"Harry! You shouldn't have accepted that! Both of you can get hurt."_

 

_Niall mutters an agreement.._

 

_"You know that it is meant to be a joke, right? No one will be 'hurt' Liam. It is just a challenge. Nothing I haven't done, before."_

 

_"There may be dire consequences." Niall adds, hoping to change Harry's mind._

 

_"Nothing will go wrong, Ni! It is just a bet! I'm sure, it wouldn't hurt Tommo's ego too much." Harry smirks, already thinking of his plan of action._

 


	2. Chapter 1:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS FIC, BEING GAY ETC. IS COMPLETELY NORMAL.

***At Harry's Party***

 

"Harrrrrry! Ye throw the best fucking parties, m'lad!" Niall slurred, as he stumbled on to Harry for support.

 

"Ni, just how much have you drunk mate?" Harry drawled out, still suspicious of the fact that Niall had gotten so drunk.

 

Maybe Liam hadn't come to the party, this time.

 

Probably that is why, Niall has taken the advantage of his absence and got drunk.

 

"I don't rememberrrr! But I should say this, ye m'lad are the _best_!" Niall drunkenly exclaims, as he clings onto Harry.

 

Harry himself hadn't drunk much. Just a beer or two.

 

"Helllooo! We are starting a game.It's called Truth Or Dare!" Someone shouts and sways as they struggle to stand on the table.

 

Harry rolls his eyes. _What a cliché game to play._

 

"Oi! Harry! You have to play! You are the host!" Some overexcited chic exclaims. Probably wanting Harry for the night. 

 

Harry smirks and starts making his way to the crowd as Niall starts blabbering, again, about just how much he likes that kid, Zayn.

 

Seriously, Niall should just confess his feelings, as Zayn would never do so. He is more of a quiet and reserved person. Completely opposite to his 'best friend' Louis. 

 

 _Ah. Louis. Just how much Harry hated that sassy bastard.._  

 

Harry shakes his head and swipes his ever-so-crazy curls. He shouldn't ruin his mood, by thinking about Louis.

Louis Tomlinson.

 

Harry weaved through the crowd, which was bigger than ever before. 

As this was one of the first parties after the year of college was over.

Louis and Zayn weren't here, though.

They never attend these parties.

 

Thank god that Liam isn't here. He would have played his usual 'Dad' role and sent everyone home at 12:00 AM. Seriously. Even though Liam is one of the most kind people, Harry has been friends with, Liam sometimes gets overly concerned. 

He cares deeply for all of his friends, and doesn't approve of their shenanigans.

 

They sat down forming a circle. Harry kept glancing at Niall, to check on him. Last time, Niall had disappeared, from the party. Liam almost had a heart attack. Niall was found eating breakfast, next morning, at their usual café.

 

Like seriously, it was as if Niall never got a hangover. He is the ball of sunshine, and no one can stay mad at this Irish man.

 

"I'll start!" A girl says and spins the bottle.

 

All goes fine. There were the usual dares, to kiss someone, exchange clothes, etc. and some interesting truths too. Like who was your crush, etc.

 

Harry was pretty bored. This game sucks. All the time, this one stupid game is played...

 

"Harry! Your turn." Someone points out.

 

"Huh?" Harry asks, bored.

 

"Truth or Dare?" A guy, Sky, smirked and rubbed his hands.

 

"Of course Harry will take a dare! _Duh_!" Someone yelled, seemingly excited enough to choose for him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes again. Some people went to this extent to be friends with him, because he was popular.

 

"Okay, then. Harry, I dare you to.." Sky, stopped for a while, trying to create suspense.

 

" _Welllll_?" Harry dragged out, already annoyed enough because he had to play this stupid game.

 

 _"You have to convince Louis to go on a date and have a one night stand with you!_ " Sky rushed out.

 

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out. What?

A date with Louis? And a _one night stand_?!

 

It wasn't hidden that Harry and Louis hate each other's guts. So, maybe this dare had been planned all along. The other frat boys quite liked a show. And they absolutely love to watch Harry and Louis fight. Seriously, they are as immature as a five year old.

 

How is Harry going to survive this?! He hates Louis' guts and Louis has made sure to make Harry see that, he doesn't like Harry as well.

 

"Whaaaat? Is Harry Styles, _king of Dares_ , afraid?!" Sky laughed and some others started snickering too.

 

These people are so fickle-minded.

 

"No. I'm not. And yes, I accept the dare." Harry grumbles out finally.

 

It was not a good idea, but Harry is actually known as the King Of Dares, so he can't just back out.

 

Yes, Louis may be the 'Sass and Ass Queen' as he likes to call himself, but Harry can totally sweep Louis off his feet. After all, Harry is a charmer, which can definitely be proved by the amount of girls and guys he has had one night stands with. He is bisexual, after all, so he doesn't have any problem of being with a guy.

 

There might be only a slight problem, he and Louis _hate_ each other.

 

But, Harry quite like challenges.

In fact, he _loves_ challenges.

 

Louis is a challenge now. And Harry will be damned if he lost it. Lost him.

 

After all, Harry _never_   loses.


	3. Chapter 2

***After the weekend, at the frat house***

 

"Harry?" Sky smirked, as he knew that today was the day, Harry had to make the first move.

 

"Yes?" Harry asks, in a bored voice.

 

He is actually somewhat excited for the dare, but no one is going to know about that.

 

"What is your first move?!" Sky asks, seeming a little too much interested in Harry's life.

 

Like yesterday, when he gave Harry the most difficult dare. 

 

At least for Harry. Harry can easily do dares like, run naked, kiss anyone, hell he can even take an ice bucket challenge, for a whole minute. 

But this one was different from any type of dares he's done.

 

Sky snaps his fingers and waits for Harry's answer.

 

"No. I'm not telling you." Harry mumbles, as he rethinks his plan.

 

Yes. He has already made a plan.

 

"Why? I was the one who gave you that dare!" Sky accuses him. Literally.

 

What the hell? Is Sky really that much interested in Harry's sex life?

What a weird one, he is. Harry sighs.

 

"Because, Sky. You only gave me the dare. Never did you mention something about informing you about anything other than the result."

 

Sky gapes at Harry. How could he forget such important detail in that dare?! He almost cries out in frustration.

 

"Well, if your tantrum is over, I would quite like to reach the school on time." Harry smirks, as he brushes past Sky.

 

*Louis' and Zayn's shared flat*

 

"Zeee!" Louis scrambles towards Zayn, who is dozing off on the couch.

 

"What?" Zayn asks, grumpily.

 

Well, Zayn is never a morning person. He hates waking up early for his classes.

 

Unlike Louis, who walks around any time of the day or night, cheerfully.

 

Sometimes though, Louis has his quiet moments, when he wants to be just held. 

 

"Zaynie! Get ready! We're gonna be late otherwise." Louis says, as he tries to wake Zayn, fully.

 

"Go away, it's too damn early." Zayn mumbles, and closes his eyes.

 

Louis huffs. Waking up Zayn, has always been his least favourite thing.

 

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I'm leaving then, and taking the car. So, I guess you'll take the bus? Bye!" Louis sasses.

 

"No! I'm up. I'm up." Zayn shoots up from his position on the couch, and rushes to his room to collect his belongings.

 

Louis smirks in victory as Zayn puts his shoes on. Zayn glares at Louis, who simply winks.

 

They get in the car and like always, Zayn has to drive because Zayn not-so-politely says, 'Louis, you drive worse than a drunk!' 

 

*At college*

 

"Hey sweetie!" Louis hears as soon as he steps in the campus.

 

He hears a lot of cute nicknames everyday, and recognises that yes, it is in fact his friend, Cally.

 

Cally is his friend. But Cally treats Louis as her 'gay best friend'.

 

'Oh well. Let her. After all, everyone wants a piece of me' Louis thinks and waves her over.

 

"Hi, Cally." Louis smiles and lets her grab him along with her to their class.

 

They pass by Harry's locker and as usual, Louis and Harry glare at each other.

 

Cally rolls her eyes as always and Liam and Niall, who are standing by Harry look apologetic as always.

 

But, something is not 'as always'. 

 

Because when Louis goes to move ahead, Harry looks at his bum, and winks at Louis.

 

Winks at Louis. 

 

Winks. 

 

W i n k s.

 

What is happening? Louis is shocked enough that he is startled when the bell suddenly rings.

 

Cally pulls him along and they settle down. Unfortunately for the teacher, Louis cannot get that wink out of his head. And he keeps on talking to Cally to distract himself from over- thinking.

 

Cally shushes him after some time, though. Louis is going to just actually start studying, but luckily for him and unluckily for the teacher as she couldn't have the pleasure of teaching Louis today, his phone buzzes.

 

**Unknown No. : is this Lewis?**

 

**Louis: It's Lou-is, you dumb.**

 

**Unknown No. : AW, now. Don't be mean.**

 

**Louis : it's my style. Don't question the queen.**

 

**Unknown No. : ooh. Feasty. Are we?**

 

**Louis : who are you? Tell me rn.**

 

**Unknown No. : I'm a person**

 

**Louis :very original, person. Got a name??**

 

**Unknown No. : nuh uh. Not telling .. Not now.**

 

**Louis : stalker much?**

 

**Unknown No. : maaaybe ;)**

 

**Louis : I'm going to block your ass rn, if you don't stop this.**

 

**Unknown No. : no! OK. I'll stop but one thing more**

 

**Louis : what?**

 

**Unknown No. : your ass not mine**

 

**Louis : what about my ass? You insulting it?**

 

**Unknown No. : hell no. His could I? And I was talking 'bout that it will be your ass to get blocked by y'know that.**

 

**Louis : aren't you a bit overconfident? Stop spamming me. I'm studying.**

 

**Unknown No. : no. You're not.**

 

**Louis : wait. How do you know??**

 

**Unknown No. : I go to ur college.**

 

**Louis : oh kk. Why are you texting me,then? :O**

 

**Unknown No. : coz I want to.**

 

**Louis : no shit**

 

**Unknown No. : ur so funny Lou!**

 

**Louis : its Louis. And thanks.**

 

**Unknown No. : oh OK. Well give me a nickname then.**

 

**Louis : what? Idk your name even. :/**

 

**Unknown No. : but give me a anyway (:**

 

**Louis: okay, I've saved you in my contacts as 'Dumb Dork' then.**

 

**Dumb Dork: nooooo.....**

 

**Louis : yessssssss...........**

 

**Dumb Dork: change it to something nice!!**

 

**Louis: okay, how about**

**'Stalker the dumb'???**

 

**Stalker the Dumb: its not funny! Change it to um, Person?**

 

**Louis: okay person. But, I gtg.**

 

**Person: k, me too. Bye Lou!**

 

**Louis: ****it's Louis. And bye, person!**

 

Louis can't believe he had been enjoying a conversation with a stranger...

 


	4. Chapter 3

Louis and Harry. Both in detention.

Together. Alone.

 

Louis absolutely can't believe this. How come, they both managed to get detention, together?! Also, how the hell can they keep two of their students in detention, in college? Is it even possible? Louis can't give a shit, though. 

 

Because even if he likes it or not, he definitely does not, he is stuck in the detention. With Harry Styles, for two hours. Not for a day. But for the whole week.

Like seriously, this has to be someone's evil deed. Maybe. Or maybe not... Well, if it is, Louis isn't gonna spare that person, and will slap him 37 times. Yes, exactly 37 times, cause why not?

 

Harry is ignoring Louis in favour of texting someone. And by the way, Harry is smirking, which is ew, it looks like Harry is pulling.

 

'Not surprising', Louis rolls his eyes.

 

Harry is pulling, any chance he gets. You look at him and wave, he'll charm your pants off. Literally. So, Louis also determinedly ignores Harry and lays his head down on the table.

 

Person: heya Lou!

 

Louis: its Louis. And why the hell ate you even texting me?!

 

Person: cause ur so textable.

 

Louis: ..........

 

Louis: was that a pickup line?? 

 

Person: yes!!! U got that! *_*

 

Louis: that was total, absolute

SHIT. 

 

Person: heyyyy!!

 

Louis: what?

 

Person: u look so louvely.

 

Louis: stop it!! -_- 

 

Person: k f9 :(, so how are you??

 

Louis: thank god! And I'm okay.

 

Person: nice. But y didn't you ask 

me how I am doing?!

 

Louis: #_# my wish. \\('-')/

 

Person: u say that like you're a queen or something.

 

Louis: I am. Thanks, peasant. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

Person: and sassy too XD

 

Louis: was that an insult?! @-@

 

Person: no. No. Is it too late now to

say sorrrrry?

 

Louis: are you seriously tryin' to

quote JB's limes to me? -_-

 

Person: mayyyyybe ;)

 

Louis: you're really creepy. You

know that?

 

Person: wat? No! I like you, dats y

im txtng u.

 

Louis: oh, k. Btw your spelling is

awful.

 

Person: tysm ❤

 

Person: wait wat?!

 

Louis :D 

 

Person: rude!

 

Louis: mayyyyyybe ;)

 

Person: "_" 

 

Person: Didnt mean to snd dat!

Oops! *#*

 

Louis: Hi! :D

 

Person: HI!! so, wat u doing? :0

 

Louis: texting you. Obviously :!

 

Person: I guess.. You're being nice.

 

Louis: you're kinda nice too... :)

 

Person: ty! U know I screamed.

internally ofc. :* :*

 

Louis: you are so weird. Idek -_-

 

Person: im mysterious too!! CX

 

Louis: sureeeeee. :D

 

Person: where are you? XD

 

Louis; omg! You wrote a sentence with proper spelling!!! And I'm in detention. *_*

 

Person: aw sad! XD

 

Louis: lol, yeah.

you're giving me company

tho. :)

 

Person: tru that. XD

 

*Ding Dong*

 

Louis: my detention's over for the

day!! Thank god. Gtg!

 

Person: good! Bye Lou! And

remembr to keep smiling! (: 

Louis: I'll try. Thank you. Text you

later.

 

Person: OMFG!! TeXt Me LaTeR?!

 

Person: I'm sooooooo happy.

 

Person: i can't tell you!!!!

 

Louis: 

whoa! You texted me so many times, I have just reached home... so I didn't reply.

 

Louis: PS: I can definitely tell you

are happy. Cause you

actually used proper

spelling! XD XD X)

 

Person: yaaaas. im alright.

 

Louis: XD I have that affect on

many. ;)

 

Person: oh trust me I knw.

 

Louis: um, what do you mean?

 

Person: nothing! I gtg! Bye Lou!!

 

Louis: 

you are a hideous person! And for the millionth time, its LOUIS. Do I need to spell it out or...?

 

Person:

ok OK, LOUIS. I'm going for now, Laters baby.

 

Louis: 

baby? I'm not your baby or something. Or anyone's in fact. You little shit!

 

Person: trust me im not little ;))

 

Louis: ew. Can't fckng believe it!!

 

Person: u like it ;) ;)

 

Louis: I seriously don't. -_- -_-

 

Person: 

awwww u lol soooo cute like an angry smol hedgehog!! :* :*

 

Louis: too weird for me to stay. I'm going to go now. For real. Text you never, hopefully. XD

 

Louis can't believe he just spent over 2 hours talking to this mysterious, 'PERSON'. Like who the fuck calls them self as a person, in real life?!

 

This 'person' has definitely intrigued Louis... He can get used to this.. Maybe. Just maybe...

 

Person is typing...


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting interesting;)

Person is typing...

Seriously Louis shouldn't speak to strangers. They are those people about which a mother warns her child about. Louis should probably not be excited to talk to this 'Person'. 

But what can he do? Louis has absolutely no friends who text him. If you really don't count all of the texts which are perverted, except Zayn's and Cally's.

He can't tell whether this person is a pervert or not... Doesn't seem like it though, other than the fact that the person makes too many dirty jokes.  
It's kinda interesting that he has somewhat people fanning him. It's not like he is too popular, not like that Harry Styles, he belongs in the okay-ish crowd.

To be honest, this could probably be dangerous, and Louis definitely should block this guy (assuming he's a guy, as he makes way too many penis jokes) but, he seems harmless as he compared Louis to a hedgehog.

Person:   
nooooooooo look im sorry. Tok to me Plz?? I'll tone down my jk. K???? I lik u! Plzzzzzzzzzzzz????  
Dnt bloc me!! :')

Louis:  
I'm rolling my eyes. You say please a lot, I guess...So, I won't block you.xc  
But one serious question: Can't you text like an actual person??

Person: I can. I'll try for you. 

Person: luk I trid!

Louis:   
lmao XD okay in the 1st one you did, but you can't keep up. 

Person: :D :D yay! &-&

Louis: are you real??

Person: mayyyyybe ;)

Louis: #_# not impressed.-_-

Person: k, I'll tel u a jk.

Louis: um, okay I guess..?

Person: KNOCK-KNOCK?

Louis: whoa. I didn't sign up for this!

Person: KNOCK-KNOCK!!

Louis: who's there?-_- 

Person: Lou-is.

Louis: me?? Lou-is who? CX 

Person: Lou-is bootifull!!

Louis: ............

Person: u r imprsd rit?!

Louis:   
I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!! YOU ARE ANOTHER PERVERT AREN'T YOU? AND I'M NOT IMPRESSED! AT ALL.

Person:   
NO im not!! And u hrt my feelings  
XD XS 

Louis:   
chill. Ok. I cant believe that I'm sure saying this but, That was kinda original, tbh. :/ 

Person: YAY!!!! *_* *_* 

Louis: so, where are you from?

Person: earth. U??

Louis: Mars. 8-8

Person: XD XD. Nice joke.

Louis:   
all my jokes are nice. Thank you.  
PS: this mysterious thing is getting to my head. Tell me where are you from?

Person:   
I'm frm Cheshire. Now u hapy? :')

Louis: nice. And yes. XD

Person:  
thnk god! And now u tel where u frm??

Louis:   
Doncaster. And from now on, I'll respond only if you correct your spellings :p :p

Person:   
Cool! :/ :/ I'll trn autocrrct on den, I ges. *_*

Louis: Yay! Finally!!

Person:   
yes. Okay, now can we play twenty questions?!

Louis:  
You type so slow! And sure -_-

Person:   
But wait, I gtg! Text ya Laters Lou!

Louis: *Louis. *angry*

Person: k, Louis. XD XD

"Zayn!" Louis called out as he saw his friend passing by. Louis had been sitting in this café for about half an hour, waiting for Zayn. Who, by the way, takes too much time to do his hair. Like, really? To go to a café Zayn styles his hair. Louis swears that Zayn is worse than girls, in case of hair.

"Hey Lou!" Zayn smiled as he crossed the room to reach Louis.

"You look happy!" Louis almost squealed. Not Louis' fault, Zayn almost doesn't smile in public. To maintain his 'dark and mysterious' personality. As Zayn puts it.

"What? I can smile. I just choose to be mysterious." Zayn winked.

Louis is so lucky to be close to Zayn. As he doesn't show his playful side to everyone. He is usually in his protective mood. Yes. Zayn protects Louis. Many of the perverts grab Louis sometimes. It's ridiculous, really.

Louis always shrugs off the people when they grab his bum. But, Zayn scares them off. With a look. It's because he has an aura of dark and dangerous.

"You asked Niall out?!" 

"Shh" Zayn puts his hand over Louis' mouth and hisses at Louis.

"You can't say things like this in public!" Zayn says, and takes more like drags Louis out of the cafeteria.

Louis stomps his foot once they reach the car. Zayn reluctantly removes his hand. Like he is unsure if Louis will shout in retaliation. His worries aren't imaginary at all. Louis had shouted in public once, when Zayn hadn't returned Louis' chocolate. And that was enough of an experience for Zayn to know not to come between Louis and his candies.

"Well?" Louis asks, picking at his nails.

"No, I didn't. Niall doesn't like me anyways." Zayn shrugs.

"He totally does! You are too blind, I swear. You can totally use my spectacles, I've told you a hundred times." Louis sasses. He is seriously fed up.

"Ooh. Sassy Louis? Again?" A voice shouts. Louis hates this voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Tell me if you did! (:


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii

Louis turns to see the one and only, Harry Styles. Smirking at him.

Seriously is Harry high or something?  
Because Louis can't imagine a day without hating Harry. Harry was the same, before these few days. He had never smirked at Louis. Damnnit, he always sneered at Louis. 

Its as if Harry has transformed... 

"Look. I don't have time for your bullshit. What do you want, Styles?" Louis asks, annoyed.

"Well, Lewis. I don't want anything. Except that..." Harry smirks and purposely directs his gaze to Louis' bum, and that is when he sees anger flickering in Louis' eyes.

Oh how Harry loves to annoy Louis...

"Its Louis! And Shut it, Styles. I'm not falling for your trap." Louis speaks through his teeth, trying to control his anger.

Harry goes to speak but Sky comes and starts looking between him and Louis, like he wants to spill everything about the bet.

"Louis! Has Harry-OW-" Harry subtly pinches Sky, to stop him from ruining this.

Sky lets out a disgruntled sound but shuts up.

"What?" Louis asks, suspiciously.

"Um, nothing! We should get going. See you later, or maybe not." Harry rushes out and leaves with Sky, who looks very confused.

"Weird frats!" Louis mumbles and goes to Zayn, who is now busy on his phone, texting away.

Louis rolls his eyes. Seriously, everyone is busy on their phones. Including him, but details.

Person:  
I saw your run-in with Harry. U okay?

Louis:   
Seriously? You seem to be present everywhere! Are you like omnipresent or something?!  
And I'm okay. Thanks.

Person:  
I was walking past you. So, I saw. I'm not stalking you!! And do you like Harry?

Louis:  
Do you even need an answer?-_-  
I don't. :I

Omnipresent:  
Cool. I was just um, wondering..? And its not that I like him too! So we can be friends!! Yayyyy.

Louis:  
Okay. Nice to see that I'm not the only one who isn't entrapped in his vicious way of charming people.

Omnipresent:  
Ikr! He is no good. He doesn't do relationships! Like what a coward!

Louis:   
True! I think I accept us being friends. : }

Omnipresent:   
Yay! Now you HAVE to listen to my jokes!!!! #-#

Louis:  
OML no!!

Omnipresent:  
Nuh uh! 

Louis:   
Save me the torture, please!!

Omnipresent:  
Too late! KNOCK-KNOCK!

Louis:  
Please! Noo!

Omnipresent:  
KNOCK-KNOCK!!

Louis:   
Who's there?

Omnipresent:  
Dumbbell.

Louis:  
Dumbbell who?

Omnipresent:  
Dumbbell doesn't work so I had to knock!

Louis:  
Is it bad that I laughed?! 

Omnipresent:  
AWW!! YAY! U are happy!!

Louis:  
Lmao. Okay. Thanks, omnipresent.

Omnipresent:  
omnipresent?!

Louis:   
Yes. I saved you as omnipresent. Want me to change to "Dumbbell"?? XD XD

Dumbbell:  
Oh. And no!! But I still am suspicious that you did! XS

Louis:  
I did. And so, my new friend. Let's play that 20 question thing.

Dumbbell:  
K.   
What's your favourite kissing style? Like French or simple and sweet??

Louis:  
I can't believe that you asked that as your first question to get to know me!!   
But anyway, I think maybe simple..?

Weirdo:  
I did. And Maybe??

Louis:  
Can you keep a secret? 

Weirdo:  
Yeah. Cross my heart. 

Louis:  
Okay.. So, I know it may be hard to believe this, as you cannot imagine me as this.. But I've never been kissed.. I'm a virgin. Do you still want to be my friend?

Weirdo:  
WOW!! AND OF COURSE!!

Louis:  
Thank you. x

Weirdo:  
YoU SeNt aN x. No need to thank me, babe.

Weirdo:  
And xxxxxx.

Louis:  
XD x.

"Louis!" Zayn shouts as they reach the flat.

"What?" Do you even realise I've been waiting for you to kindly take your precious bum out of the car, so I can park?" Zayn says, rolling his eyes. Some of Louis' sass has surely rubbed off on Zayn.

"Don't tell the queen what to do. Are we clear?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, your majesty. Now how about I park?" Zayn says, overly sweet.

"Okay. You may." Louis says and hops out of the car.

Louis has only ever confessed his secret, that is being a virgin, to Zayn. And now to this weirdo. Louis will be teased all the time, should anyone know. Most of all, Harry will tease him.

Louis:  
Don't tell anyone. Please! Harry will not stop teasing me!

Weirdo:  
Hell no. I can't think about letting this slip out of my mouth. Cause its you. xx

Louis:  
Thank you.   
I'm trusting you on this. xx

Weirdo:  
So, your turn to ask me a question, but don't ask my personal information. I'm not gonna tell you who I am, just yet :') I'd like to stay as your secret admirer.

Louis:   
Okay. X(  
I'm saving you as my secret admirer, now xo  
Ques: who is your favourite female singer? I want the truth xp

Secret Admirer:  
K. And Taylor Swift.   
What do you prefer, girls or boys?

Louis:  
Cool! And I'm gay. Duh. So, boys.  
What do you even like in me, to be my 'secret admirer'??

Secret Admirer is typing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: LarryHaveBabies   
> Thank you x


	7. Chapter 6

Louis rolls his eyes. The 'secret admirer' is such a slow type-r.

Secret Admirer:  
You're perfect. I have no other words to tell you how beautiful you are to me. 

Louis:  
Are you seriously quoting Ed Sheeran's songs to me?! Omfg.

Secret Admirer:  
Yes. I am.❤❤

Louis:  
Look, I get that you are kinda stalking me, but don't think I'll believe in your bullshit. I'm million light years far from 'perfection'.

Secret Admirer:  
Please, you are. No arguments. And my turn to ask a question.

Louis:  
I'm not believing it. And okay, ask away.

Secret Admirer:  
Do you like anyone in school? As in like like??

Louis:  
No. Do you?

Secret Admirer:  
Yes.

Louis:  
Who??

Secret Admirer:  
Its you. :D

Louis:  
Even the god from heaven, is face palming because of your stupid pickup lines. -_- -_-

Secret Admirer:  
You're a mean little bean.

Louis:  
What? I can't believe you called me a bean!! I'm going to go. Good night.

Harry shakes his head and swoops his hair to the side.

This is not as easy as he expected.  
Louis isn't falling. No, not even close to that...

Maybe he should think of another plan.

"Harreh!" Niall yells, as he engulfs Harry in a bear hug, his famous 'Horan Hug'.

"Hi Niall." Harry chuckles as he hugs Niall back. After sometime though, Niall wanders off to the kitchen. Typical Niall.

"Hey Harry!" Liam says, and jogs over to Harry.

"Hi Li." Harry smiles, his dimples showing. Harry hasn't seen Liam for about 3 days.

That is a long time, as they are attached to the hip, all three of them.

"Long time, no see!" Harry says, as they settle down on the couch in Harry's room.

"Yeah, I told you I would be busy seeing my parents.. I missed them, man." Liam says and looks around to find their usual Xbox games.

"Yeah. I was busy partying too." Harry smirks, as he remembers Louis again.

"You did something." Liam states, when he notices Harry's typical smirk.

"I did." Harry laughs, still happy to have as close friends as Liam and Niall.

"Oh no. You didn't run around naked in the street, did you?!" Liam starts scolding Harry, the usual.

"No. I just accepted a challenge or a bet. Very interesting one." Harry says smugly.

"What challenge?" Liam raises an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have agreed to take Louis on a date and have a one night stand with him." Harry says, although he shouldn't have, as Liam doesn't approve of these challenges.

Then again, Sky would've told Liam. Harry wouldn't have been able to see a betrayed Liam.

"What?!" Liam yells, just as Niall enters, which causes Niall to jump around the room in hopes of balancing the huge tray he is carrying.

"Liam. Warn a guy!" Harry laughs and records the dance in his phone. Which results in Niall letting out various colourful words at Harry and Liam.

"Harry! This is serious! You can't play with Louis' emotions!" Liam says angrily.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Harry!" Liam and Niall simultaneously shout.

"What?" Harry asks, annoyed.

"You accepted that bet and you're just rolling your eyes!" Liam yells.

"Of course, I did! I never back out. You should know this by now, LiLi." Harry exclaims, feigning innocence.

Liam shakes his head, speechless.

"Harry! You shouldn't have accepted that! Both of you can get hurt."

Niall mutters an agreement, still jumping around to balance the food.

"You know that it is meant to be a joke, right? No one will be 'hurt' Liam. It is just a challenge. Nothing I haven't done, before."

"There may be dire consequences." Niall adds, hoping to change Harry's mind, as he finally sets the tray down with a huff.

"Nothing will go wrong, Ni! It is just a bet! I'm sure, it wouldn't hurt Tommo's ego too much." Harry smirks, already thinking of his next plan of action. Did Louis think Harry as a stupid person? Louis is not a virgin. Far away from it. 

So, when they leave, after trying to convince Harry to drop that idea(but it was all in vain)... Harry decides to execute part one of his plan.

Harry:  
Okay. I'm sorry! Are you going to the party in the frat house, this weekend??

Man, Dat Ass:  
No. Why would I? Its that douchebag's party.

Harry:  
Oh yeah.. But if I agree to meet you, in the party, would you still say no..?

Man, Dat Ass:  
Oh... Then I'll think about it. Xp

Harry:  
Well decide fast. I'm going to be there.

Man, Dat Ass:  
Okay. I'll come, but you have to promise me that you'd meet me.

Harry rolls his eyes. Tomlinson is so childish.

Harry:  
Promise. And good night! xx

Man, Dat Ass:  
Thank you. And same to you xx

Harry smirks.

Part One of plan- Successful.

'Oh Louis. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. ' Harry thinks, smug.


	8. Chapter 7

*At the Party*

Harry:  
Lou?! Where are youuuuu?

Harry:  
I can't wait much longer :(

Man, Dat Ass:  
The queen arrives fashionably late. 

 

Harry:  
Noooo. Come soon. I'm sending you a looove letter XD

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
Don't go all Romeo on me. I'm not some Juliet or whatever. X(

Harry:  
You are. 

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
Am not!

Harry:  
You are. My Juliet.

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
Have you quite finished?XO

Harry:  
Nope XD and btw I forgot to tell you it is a masquerade themed party :')

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
And you didn't think it was an important detail to tell?!

Harry:  
I um.. Forgot..?

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
Then, forget that I'm coming too!

Harry:  
No! Please forgive me, sweetbum. 

Harry:  
Oops! *sweetcheeks damn that autocorrect. ;)

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
Don't shit me, dumb dork. I know that autocorrect is much smooth than your little ass.

Harry:  
All I can say is... "Man, Dat Sass and Ass."

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
First it's: *That.   
And secondly: you're pickup lines are giving me a migraine.#_#

Harry:  
Okay. I'm sorry! Butt.

Harry:  
*but *-*

Harry:  
You'll have to hear my joke then!!

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
I really don't!! 

Harry:  
*_* no choice. 

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
I'm outta here.

Harry:  
Wait. You'll read this sometime though! 

Harry:  
Yes you will.  
Okay, here it goes.

Harry:  
Why do you think the elephant was badly injured in an accident but not the ant??

Harry:  
Its because the ant was wearing a helmet!

Harry:  
I know you laughed! :D xx

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
........

Man, Dat Sass and Ass:  
I really didn't. But my three year old sister sure did. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT PART 1

Typing...

 

"Hey! Do you know why is this suddenly a masquerade party?" A girl yells, as she thumps Harry on the back.

 

"Um.." Harry says, still typing. Which was probably rude, but oh well. 

 

"Haaarry!" Says Niall, who just came and started hanging off of Harry. Harry shushes Niall. Harry is trying to be a secretive person and Niall goes and destroys his suspicious persona.

 

Liam is being seriously missed by Harry.

 

"Yeah?" Harry says as he sends the text, informing Louis to come fast and to wear a nice mask.

 

"You're texting..?" Niall raises his eyebrows.

 

Oh. So, not that drunk.

 

"Yes." Harry says, as he holds the red cup which was offered by a waiter.

 

"Someone." Harry replies, taking a sip from his cup.

 

"Oooh. Texting Hoes Before Bros?!" Niall laughs, as he takes the cup from Harry's hands, which was rude by the way, and gulps it down in one go.

 

Harry refrains from calling Liam to the party. Liam had been helping their teacher to grade papers. Which was very sweet and all, but he needs to monitor his friends too. Especially Niall.

 

"Whatever, Ni." Harry says, as he looks around. Trying to spot a certain someone.

 

A certain someone's bottom, is what he sees first. Which makes him almost throw Niall to the side, in order to put on his mask and go to reach that someone...

 

He has his curls gelled up, to maintain his anonymousness. 

 

In the dim lights, his golden mask makes it almost impossible to recognise him. 

 

Niall slurs some curses as he stumbles. Harry can't be bothered though. He has just seen someone looking so damn delicious.

 

Its Louis, holding a cup, with his back to Harry.

 

He instinctively reaches out his hand, to touch Louis' bum, but stops at the last moment. That might be creepy, right?

 

So, as much as he wants to just grab that ass, he holds back and instead taps Louis on the shoulder. 

 

Louis whips around, as soon as Harry touches him. 

 

Louis is looking so pretty. His perfect blue eyes are adorned by a silver mask, which accentuates the blue in his eyes. His face is not so clearly visible, but Harry is very sure that its Louis since his eyes are so blue.

 

'Only Louis' eyes are this beautiful and blue...' Harry thinks, before he shakes it off. What is he thinking?! Louis' eyes aren't that nice, no. And Harry can't think like this!

 

Harry smiles, his dimples hidden by his mask. He is so grateful, for this mask, to be honest. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to complete the dare.

 

Louis smiles too, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

"I'm your secret admirer." Harry says and winks, keeping his voice lighter than it usually is.

 

"Hi, secret admirer. Finally, I've met you." Louis says, and laughs.

 

"Lads and Ladies, we are havin' a couple dance. So, come on and shake some booty!" Niall says, pretending to be some kind of host of some dance competition.

 

Harry internally face palms. Really?

 _'Shake some booty'...?_  

 

But, Louis laughs, with glee. And Harry is mesmerised, with how he looks so effortlessly beautiful.

 

Not pretty. But truly beautiful...

 

No. Harry didn't just think that! 

 _'Its the alcohol speaking..'_ Harry thinks, as he looks at Louis.

 

The faster the plan is over, the faster Harry will be able to complete the dare. And of course, he will be able to get away from Louis, sooner.

 

"May I have this dance..?" Harry asks, as he extends his hand and bows like a proper gentleman.

 

Louis giggles a bit, but nods and places his tiny hand in Harry's.

 

 _'His hands are so... dainty._.' Harry wonders as he leads Louis to the dance floor.

 

A song comes up, which happens to be one of Harry's favourites.

 

_'And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_

 

_Maybe just the touch of a hand._

 

_Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day,_

 

_And I just wanna tell you I am..._

 

_So, honey, now,_

 

_Take me into your loving arms,_

 

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

 

_Place your head on my beating heart._

 

_I'm thinking out loud,_

 

_Maybe we found love right where we are...'_

 

 _'Damn._ ' Harry thinks as he hears just what portion of song is being played. 

 

Louis rests one of his petite hand on Harry's shoulder and the other in Harry's. His head comes to rest on Harry's chest. Harry smiles down at Louis, softly and hums a bit of the song.

 

This song is so good and Harry has just created a moment with Louis.. But, that doesn't mean anything. Of course not. 

 

_'Just a date and a one night stand..._

_Just this once.'_ Harry thinks, just as the song ends.


	10. Chapter 9

 

'Just a date and a one night stand...

Just this once.' Harry thinks, just as the song ends.

 

Harry and Louis step closer when another song, comes on.

 

_'All I want to get is a little bit closer.._

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

 

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer,_

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer._

 

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing,_

_The night sky is changing overhead._

 

_It's not just all physical,_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical,_

_So let's make things physical,_

 

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical,_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._

 

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me,_

 

 _All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me.._ '

 

Louis finds himself very carefree around his secret admirer. It's like he has some kind of a safe aura around him. Louis feels as if he has known him all along. 

 

Harry pulls Louis closer as the song finishes, not wanting to let go, yet.

 

Louis shyly smiles at the move. This secret admirer thing is so lovely...

 

The secret admirer, tips Louis' chin up, slowly with his fingers. Louis' eyes flutter close, when he traces Louis' lips. 

 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Louis opens his eyes.

 

Louis tilts his head, confused. The other boy, smiles and whispers,

"You're beautiful..." 

 

Louis blushes and bits his lip. 

"Thank you." Louis whispers back.

 

Harry smiles and leans closer to the pink lips. Wanting just a little bit of taste. 

 

More than just a taste, to be frank.

 

But, suddenly, Louis tugs Harry and the moment is broken.

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, in confusion. He is drunk, so is easily confused. Sue him.

 

"Let's take this upstairs.." Louis slurs, somewhat as he had drunk some of the high alcoholic drinks.

 

Harry nods so fast, he is afraid that he didn't give himself a spasm. 

Louis chuckles and takes Harry's hand.

 

Harry, gladly stumbles behind Louis, as he makes his way towards the staircase.

 

Louis stops, at the staircase though, causing Harry to bump into Louis' back (and bum). 

 

"Wha-" Harry tries to say, but Louis beats him to it.

 

"You live hereeee, righttt?" Louis asks, his cute lips pulled together into a pout.

 

"Yes, I dooo." Harry says, staring at that pout.

 

Louis smiles showing his teeth, and let's Harry lead him to the room.

 

Harry leads him to his bedroom, which he had cleared for this specific purpose.

 

Harry unlocks his door, and let's Louis in, who just cutely twiddles his thumbs and comes inside.

 

Louis is being unusually shy. 

 

Harry approaches the shy Louis. Louis had gone from being funny and witty to shy and timid. Harry isn't sure what induced this sudden shyness. 

 

So, Harry unsure of his boundaries, settled for placing his hands on the boy's waist, gently. Louis looked up. 

 

His silver mask, making his blue eyes gleam as Harry slowly, very slowly, leaned closer.

 

The moment is magnificent and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, at least for Harry, who leans further, just enough for their lips to brush.

 

And then Louis too, moves so that their lips finally touch. Louis' thin lips are far more wonderful than Harry had ever thought. Louis' arms come to intertwine around Harry's neck and he has to stand on his tip toes to reach Harry's level.

 

Louis sighed blissfully into the kiss. He has always lived with the spirit, and an all-or-nothing attitude. But he had wanted that cliché thing, to remain a virgin till he finds love. It may seem absurd to some and impractical to others. Bit that's how Louis is.

 

He never went further with anyone. His right hand had been enough.. until now.

 

Here is his secret admirer, whose name Louis still doesn't know, and Louis is already ready to throw all caution to the wind and just do it with him. 

 

Maybe its because he is drunk or because the other boy is painted with hues of golden, reflecting from the window, Louis doesn't care.

 

Louis decides that its worth it, though probably feeling crazy in the moment, just as their lips meet and all thoughts are vanishing from Louis' mind. The only thing left is _Beautiful Green Eyes._

 

The boy kisses Louis so... warmly. Yes, Louis feels safe in the boy's kiss. Louis feels feels magnetic, like he's floating and fucking invincible, untouchable. 'Cause this moment is what matters to Louis the most. As if this is the only thing he's ever wanted, needed to feel.

 

But then, as they part for much needed air, things get a bit more... _hot_. 

As Harry takes up the opportunity, to duck his head to nibble at Louis' collarbones. Louis lets out a breathy sound, suspiciously sounding like a moan, and let's Harry guide him to the bed. 

 

By now, Louis' hands are tightly woven around Harry's neck. And Harry holds Louis as if he's his... _lifeline_.


	11. Chapter 11

As Harry takes up the opportunity, to duck his head to nibble at Louis' collarbones. Louis lets out a breathy sound, suspiciously sounding like a moan, and let's Harry guide him to the bed. 

 

By now, Louis' hands are tightly woven around Harry's neck. And Harry holds Louis as if he's his... _lifeline_.

 

The back of Louis' legs hit the edge of the bed, and Louis falls, taking Harry along with him. It's like Louis' every body part is on fire, as the other boy starts unbuttoning Louis' shirt with shaky fingers. Louis puts a hand around Harry's head and this makes Harry nuzzle his neck. 

 

Even in his drunken haze, he doesn't want the secret admirer to notice his tummy. 

 

Harry looks up, but then returns to unbutton the shirt. He starts nibbling on Louis' collarbones, just to make Louis moan again.. those pretty little noises.

 

He can't think--- Louis looks so pretty. _Perfect beauty._

All beauty and parted lips, the perfect shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

His beauty is so raw, in the moonlight, so pretty... presented to Harry. His eyes held so many emotions, its like Louis thinks Harry has hung the stars in the night sky.

 

And Harry can't. Can't deal with Louis looking like that. So, he simply resumes his work, not daring to look at the art, that is Louis. 

 

After finally getting the shirt off, Harry sneaks a hand behind Louis and lets out a surprised cry when he notices that his single hand nearly covers the whole of Louis' lower back. Its hotter than it has any right to be.

 

Harry can't think straight. He has this sudden desire of just being with Louis. But, that can't happen. Harry hates Louis, right? He's only doing it to complete the dare.

 

Yes. Nothing more. _Only_ for the dare.

 

Louis shudders under his fingers and he is snapped out of his thoughts.

 

 _'It's all or nothing..'_ Harry thinks as he throws off his T-shirt. 

 

Louis' eyes rake over the other boy's torso, which is filled with tattoos. Louis thinks he recognises the butterfly tattoo...but, for his life, can't remember who has it..

 

Harry, on the other hand, kisses Louis again as he slides his hand down Louis' torso. Louis' moans are swallowed by Harry, as he parts Louis' mouth with his tongue. The battle of dominance is won by Harry, and Louis can't help but curl his hands around Harry's head. His toes curl and his hips snap up on their own accord.

 

"Can I take it off?" Harry rasps in Louis' ear and tugs on his skinny jeans. And Louis of course, nods. Because who is he to deny, when everything is going so good. He feels ecstatic, the alcohol still buzzing in his system.

 

The secret admirer has a voice so deep and gravelly, that Louis' legs have nearly turned into jelly. 

 

Harry mouths at Louis' collarbones, yet again, and revels in the way Louis' eyes flutter close, his long eyelashes making him look almost angelic. 

Slipping off his jeans, Harry just takes few moments to admire the sight in front of him.

 

Harry moves on to Louis' nipple and latches his mouth on it. His hands run all over Louis' body and he marvels in the breathy little sounds which emerge from his mouth.

 

Harry slips his lubed hand underneath Louis' jeans. He lets out a turned on growl, when he realises that indeed Louis is wearing panties. _For fucks sake, panties_?!

 

He traces the hem, and looks up at the flustered face of Louis, who is trying to hide away. 

 

"Hey, no. I love this. Damn, you look so _pretty_ I cant--" Harry's pathetic whimper is cut off by Louis kissing him and guiding his lubed hand, back into his pants.

 

Harry lets out a moan, himself, as he slips his fingers inside the lacy material.

 

Louis' bum is _heavenly_. Amazing. So, plump and round. Harry hasn't seen a bum like this in reality. Not in his wildest dreams.

 

Harry slowly spreads the cheeks apart and circles his finger around the rim. Louis still has his head in a tight hold. A desperate attempt to keep Harry from seeing him, all naked. Harry can't understand why, Louis is drop dead gorgeous. The most beautiful person he has ever seen. 

 

It's not like he has some feelings, no no. Its just that Harry is a normal human, who has eyes and can appreciate beauty when he sees it.

 

So, Harry grants Louis' wish and keeps his head buried in Louis' neck and instead focuses on the love bite he has been making. His finger slowly enters Louis and Louis let's out a sudden noise. 

 

Harry shushes him and assures that it'll all get better. Louis takes some time to adjust and then he is demanding Harry to move, damnit.

 

Harry of course, obeys and slides it in all the way. After giving some time to adjust Harry starts sliding his finger in and out, and Louis let's out various curses as the feeling gets better and better. 

 

Louis grinds his hips unconsciously against Harry, causing the latter to growl and suck particularly harsh on his neck. 

 

Louis is a whimpering mess when Harry eventually adds two more fingers and is gibberish in his words. Harry loves this sight, of Louis muttering curses, breathy moans and so turned on.

 

Eventually, Louis turns impatient and asks Harry for more, unsure what Harry will do further. Harry kisses him quiet as he whimpers at the loss of fingers, and coats himself with a generous amount of lube.

 

He waits for Louis to give the affirmation, and then carefully, well as careful he can be while being drunk as fuck, he slides the head of his cock in and steadies himself with the other hand beside Louis' head. 

 

Now that he is looming over Louis, Harry can see the sheer perfection that is Louis. The sharp cheekbones and a jaw so perfect, as if chiseled by the gods themselves. And god, the mask that he still has on, does wonders to the beauty. He thanks whatever god is up there for the idea of having a masquerade themed party.

 

Louis' face contorts into the most beautiful expression as Harry slides all the way in. He bottoms out and waits for Louis to adjust to the stretch. Louis let's out a noise of desperation after a few minutes and Harry takes it as a sign to move. He waits a few moments, just in case. 

 

But Louis mutters,"move or for god's sake I swear--"

 

And Harry does, thus nicely cutting off Louis' threat and instead making him let out a high pitched whine. 

 

Harry smirks and keeps moving, slamming in slowly at first.

 

"Faster-uh. Fu-fuck! R-right there-" Louis yells when Harry moves a bit faster, and hits his special spot.

 

Harry grabs Louis' waist as his back arches with pleasure. 

 

"Fuck, you're so _pretty_." Harry growls out, mesmerised with the beauty and the pleasure.

 

"Shut up." Louis breathes, not wanting to satisfy the boy for making Louis shiver with his words.

 

Harry scoffs and moves a bit harder, almost sending them flying against the headboard with the force. 

 

Harry nails his prostate dead on with that angle. And Louis can't help but let out various high pitched moans, as he scratches down Harry's back. 

 

Harry grunts as he is surrounded with sudden tightness, and Louis is babbling nonsense, begging Harry to move faster and harder.

 

Harry smashes their mouths together as he builds up a proper pattern of slamming in and out, his thrusts sloppy but powerful, aiming at the sweet spot.

 

"I'm uh--I'm g-gonna--" Louis says, as green meets blue in an intense stare, that has Louis toppling over the edge, painting their locked bodies with the white ribbons shooting off onto their bodies, the air leaving his lungs making him gasp.

 

Harry thrusts once more and comes inside Louis, filling him up to the brim with his semen, the beautiful face still etched in his mind. 

 

Harry takes a few moments to breathe, and then slowly slips out from Louis' bum, wincing at the sensitivity. They both stare at each other, still entranced about what just happened, how they just fucked (because Harry absolutely refuses to call it _making love._ )

 

There is no time for thinking much, as Louis gives him a sweet peck and settles down, wincing a bit when his bum comes in contact with the bed.

 

Louis is on the verge of falling asleep so Harry gently lays him down, and walks to the bathroom. Both to fetch a rag, and to gather his thoughts. What did he fucking think? That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to fuck Louis, and be done. 

 

After five minutes or so, Harry drunkenly stumbles back into the room, only to find Louis asleep. Looking peaceful with a smile on his face. He cleans Louis off as much as he can, and falls on the space beside him, still naked, his thoughts a complete mess.

 

 _'It was just a moment of bliss.._ ' Harry decides, and promises not to dwell deep into the thought, the question which was bugging him, ever since he started kissing Louis.

 

_'What would it be like, to make Louis his...?'_


	12. Chapter 11

Harry stirs awake as his door bangs open. He must have fallen asleep drunk, as his head throbs painfully.

Groaning, he stretches his legs as they are suspiciously sore. He wonders what went down last night? 

 

Suddenly _sapphire blue eyes_ flash through his mind, and he jolts awake. Maybe he had another one night stand..?

 

However he finds the other side of the bed, completely made. Not a single thing out of place. Hm.. Means he just probably chased Niall around while being drunk. 

 

Because if he has one night stand, which he does almost at every party, he has to kick that person out in the morning.

 

"Harry, mate! Get up! We are going to be late for college!" Liam says, panicking a bit too much.

 

"Wha-" Harry tries to say but is smacked with a bundle of clothes, Liam threw at him.

 

"Go, and get dressed! You have only fifteen minutes!" Liam shouts, and practically pushes Harry into the bathroom.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, and obeys. It's typical Liam like, shoving him in to get dressed. Harry won't be surprised if Liam even came and bathed him. 

 

•••••• ** _At School•••••_**

 

Louis heads to the last class, biology, of the day, exhausted, more than ever before.

 

"Students, I'll be handing out some project topics and I will also be assigning your partners, to avoid chaos." Mr. Mendel says.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. The teacher doesn't even consider them capable enough, to choose their own partners. Of course, its because of immature kids like Harry. 

 

Oh. Speaking of Harry, he is reminded of his secret admirer. He wonders what happened, after he met him..? All he knows, that he had gone to the party. 

 

The _majestic emerald eyes_ are still etched in his mind.. But then all he is aware of, that he had been sleeping on his own bed. He probably came back drunk. But his bum is sore.. Maybe he sat for too long or something..

 

"Alright!" The teacher claps his hands, and quietens the students.

 

"Your topics will be decided accordingly, by me. And now let's decide partners. Angel and Caroline..you have Genetics-" Louis blocks his teacher out to focus on his phone, which had no texts whatsoever. Not even from his secret admirer... Louis wonders what he did to piss the boy off.. 

 

" Olivia and Veronica..you have biotechnology... Louis and Harry, you have male pregnancy..." Mr. Mendel narrates, but is cut off by Harry and Louis, who stand up suddenly.

 

"WHAT?!" They simultaneously shout, and then glare at each other. The famous 'you're dead' glares.

 

Cally and Niall who are sitting by Louis and Harry, respectively, pull both of them back into their seat.

 

"Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson. Don't disrupt my class again, or I will give you detention for the whole year." Mr. Mendel says, calmly.

 

Mr. Mendel is Louis' favourite teacher, well was. Because he always gives them free time when everyone's cranky. He let Louis off the hook once and he teaches so nicely. Louis isn't a nerd or anything, but he still is an okay student. And, Mr. Mendel is known for giving detentions like Santa Claus gives presents.

 

Louis can't help but feel betrayed. He had never imagined, never in his wildest dreams, that he would be partnered with Harry out of all people. 

 

He can't believe that his favourite teacher, out of all, has indeed partnered him with Harry. Great. Fucking fantastic.

 

All he wanted to do right now is, smash Harry's face and suspend the fuck out of Mr. Mendel. One may think that this is exaggeration. But, really, Louis can't tolerate the curly haired shit. He cannot. So, doing a project with him seems to be out of question.

 

Harry hates Louis. Yes, he may have been dared to have sex with him, which by the way he should complete soon, but it doesn't change the fact that he hates the flamboyant boy. Hell, Mr. Mendel was never his favourite teacher, but still he has to sit and face whatever bullshit is being thrown at him.

 

"Alright, class. You will work on your projects from tomorrow. I'll give you some time in my class, of course. But, you will have to plan with your partner to complete it. Go to each other's house, or meet up somewhere. Do anything, but I want this project completed within next two months." The teacher informs just as the class finishes.

 

Plan? Well Harry can plan everything, except this.

 

"Fuck you, Mr. Mendel." Harry mumbles as he passes by his teachers desk. Thankfully, the teacher doesn't hear it. Otherwise his ass would be sitting in a detention. 

 

He trips over nothing on his way out, as he is clumsy as hell. And curses a whole lot, when his elbow hits the wall. 

 

A giggle is heard. Louis'. Of course. That twink would find it funny that Harry fell.

 

"Lewis." Harry smirks as he reaches Louis.

 

Louis scowls. "Its Lou-is." 

 

"Whatever. Why were you laughing, pretty boy?" Harry says, as he grabs hold of Louis' collar.

 

"Of course at you, Styles." Louis says and rolls his eyes.

 

Harry sneers at him and shoves him into a nearby wall. 

 

Louis yelps and punches Harry square in the face. 

 

Harry drops him in shock of being punched, and holds his face.

 

"The fuck, Styles?!" Louis yells as he places his hands on his lower back, the pain intensifying on applying pressure.

 

Harry glares and steps forward again, determined to shove him again. But, Zayn and Niall happen to cross by and sense tension. 

 

As soon as they both lunge at each other, Zayn and Niall hold them back.

 

"What the fucking hell?!" Niall shouts.

 

"Well, teach your little friend here, to stay away from me. And not to find ways, to touch me." Louis says, wincing at the touch of hands around his bruising back.

 

"Oh yeah? What the fuck were you doing then, Tomlinson, when you punched me? Laughed at me?!" Harry yells, struggling against Niall's hold. Niall was surprisingly able to restrain Harry.

 

"Don't touch him, Styles." Zayn calmly says, but his eyes are fixed upon a certain blonde.

 

"What?! I was not-" Harry starts.

 

"'kay! Calm down, lads. 'M going to take Harry away, and you um.. take him away..?" Niall trails off, blushing.

 

"Yeah, sure." Zayn says, and picks up Louis (literally) making Louis yelp and protest.

 

Zayn carries him away to the car, unaware of the eyes which were watching them. Jealousy burning in those eyes.

 


	13. Chapter 12

***NEXT DAY***

 

Louis sulked in a corner, in the lunch break. Honestly, this whole project shit is getting to his head.

 

He just wants to pack everything and go to some faraway country. Change his name to _Louise_ or something. He will do anything, yes even a girl's name, to avoid the curly boy.

 

But here is he. Sulking, when he could have gone to his house and watched crappy movies.

 

Its not because he has to do a project on 'male pregnancy' but, he has to do it with Harry out of all people.

 

Let's just say, Louis has a bone to pick with Mr. Mendel now. 

 

"Hey, loser!" Harry yells as soon as he sees Louis moping in a corner.

 

"What do you need, Curly The Idiot?" Louis says, making air quotes on 'Curly The Idiot'.

 

Harry rolls his eyes.

"I don't need anything. I am being forced to call you." 

 

"Well, I'm being tortured much worse. I don't have all day, go on." Louis says, picking at his nails.

 

"Whatever. Just meet me outside the class, Okay?" Harry says.

 

"Okay."

 

 

••••••••••••• **BIOLOGY CLASS•** ••••••••••

 

 

'I don't know why the fuck I thought it would be nice to take biology when Harry fucking Styles is in the same class.' Louis thinks as he drags his chair to Harry's desk.

 

Mr. Mendel forced them to work together. And gave them time to work, so Louis might as well get on with it. The faster he gets it done, the faster he gets to stay away from Harry.

 

Harry, as always had behaved like an immature person, not that Louis isn't but details. And Louis had to drag his chair, instead of Harry.

 

"Let's just get on with it." Louis says, annoyed.

 

As always, instead of working, Harry is flirting with some chic. 

 

"Whoa. Chill, Lewis." Harry smirks and pinches Louis' cheek.

 

Louis gapes at him and whacks him.

How dare Harry call him 'Lewis' _and_ pinch his cheek?!

 

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry says, rubbing his forehead.

 

"You know what for. If you want to continue flirting I might as well go, and tell Mr. Mendel to give this as a solo project for me?" Louis says, glaring at Harry, knowing very well that Harry wouldn't be able to escape detention then.

 

"No need to get jealous, babe." Harry says, with a smug smirk.

 

Louis refuses eye contact and simply slaps Harry's hand away as it comes to touch his cheek again. He will never give Harry the satisfaction that he had made Louis blush. 

 

It was ridiculous, why Louis was even blushing?

 

"Let's start then." 

 

"Okay, Lou." 

 

"Its ' _Louis_ '." Louis says, then bites his tongue.

 

His secret admirer used to say this.. who, by the way has been MIA since that party...

 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××

 

 

They hadn't done much, obviously. Harry still kept on flirting and Louis had started texting Zayn, to save himself from becoming a third wheel.

 

So, they were bound to meet up now, much to their dismay.

 

"Give me your phone number or something?" Louis asks, shouldering his backpack once the class was over.

 

"What?! Um.. _No_." Harry fumbles, wide eyed.

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. 

Since when did Harry Styles refuse to give out his number..? 

 

"I'm not giving you my number.." Harry says, finally standing straight.

 

"Why, may I ask?" Louis says, all ready to sass the shit out of Harry.

 

"Desperate, much?" Harry smirks, seemingly gaining composure.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

 

"Really, _Harold_? You're trying that being 'coy', shit?" 

 

Harry's smirk falls right off his lips and he scowls at Louis.

 

"No, LouLou." Harry grits out 'LouLou' in baby voice.

 

Louis fumes but before they can do anything, which may have been going for each other's throats, Louis is pushed from the back, and he falls forward.

 

And he lands in someone's arms. 

 

Harry's arms.

 

Like literally lands in his arms, all but falling straight into Harry's muscular, toned chest. Louis grabs the first thing he can lay his hands on, which just so happened to be Harry's shoulder, and Louis is grabbing it for dear life.

 

Harry's reflexes are damn fast, it seems, as he grabs hold of Louis as soon as Louis falls. 

 

Or more specifically, his _bum_.

 

The person who pushed Louis, doesn't even say sorry, just hurries down the corridor. Which okay, RUDE.

 

Harry is still holding Louis' bum so Louis looks up, to tell him to let go, he can stand on his own. Thank you very much. He's not some damsel in distress. Nor Harry is his 'saviour prince' or something. Far away, actually.

 

But, when his blue eyes make contact with Harry's green ones, all his words are lost. He is left dumbfounded. Speechless. Amazed. Mesmerised. Stupendous. He feels like an idiot as a sudden thought strikes him, leaving him practically paralysed.

 

He feels dizzy because how come Harry's eyes resemble so much to his secret admirer...?

 

It's the same, perfect shade of green.. with golden specks, and some blue mixed in there... 

 

A sudden thought invades Louis again and Louis' legs turn into jelly. He would have fallen if Harry hadn't been still holding on to him. That can't be true. Hell, it can't be. Hell, he can't even imagine this. Never in his wildest dreams. Never in a million years.

 

 

_Is Harry his secret admirer...?_

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play 18 by One Direction..

A sudden thought invades Louis again and Louis' legs turn into jelly. He would have fallen if Harry hadn't been still holding on to him. That can't be true. Hell, it can't be. Hell, he can't even imagine this. Never in his wildest dreams. Never in a million years.

 

_Is Harry his secret admirer...?_

 

What is Louis thinking?! This is Harry. Harry Styles, the player. The charmer who only has one night stands.

 

How can he be Louis' secret admirer? 

 

Simple. He can't be. Hell, Louis doubts Harry can even be someone's _date_.

 

That's not Harry's style. Harry's style is grinding with someone to a peppy/sexy song, snogging them and finally having a one night stand with them. That's it.

 

"Fucking hell! What am I seeing?! LARRY FINALLY! Ahhhh. Just kiss and I'll be fine.. Please?!" Niall yells and takes out his phone to start filming the 'Larry' moment.

 

That effectively snaps Louis and Harry out of whatever dream they had been in, not that they'd admit it. Harry lets go of Louis and then BAM Louis is falling to the ground, but luckily (and suspiciously) out of nowhere, Zayn catches him.

 

"Wha-" Louis tries but is cut off by a whine. Niall.

 

"Nooo. I've been waiting for some Larry! You can't just make me hopes high and trudge on 'em!" Niall says, emphasising 'Larry'.

 

"What the hell is 'Larry'?" Louis asks, well aware of the fact that a crowd has started to form around them.

 

And also that Zayn is actively drooling over Niall in a tank top. 

Seriously, these two are totally obvious, yet so oblivious to each other.

 

"Well, you and Harry. Duh. Louis+Harry = Larry. Get it?" Niall says, and grins like he has just solved the world's biggest mystery.

 

"Um no."

 

"Fooking hell!" 

 

Harry and Louis say simultaneously and then go to glare at each other.

 

"Seriously? You were all touchy with each other just a _second_ before, and now back at glaring? The kids these days..." Niall shakes his head.

 

Zayn lets out a squeak and then suddenly bursts out laughing. Niall, of course follows and soon the crowd around them is laughing their asses off.

 

Louis and Harry look at Zayn, Niall and all the other people laughing and step back a little. Louis shrugging off a laughing Zayn while Harry starts glaring at Niall instead.

 

"Well, can we talk about the project now or...?" Louis says, crossing his arms.

 

"Come with me." Harry says, his lips pursed.

 

They walk out bumping into a still laughing and whining Niall, on their way.

 

Harry leads the way to the car, opening the door for Louis.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow but gets in anyway.

 

Harry being a gentleman? Louis is probably dreaming.. Harry going out of the way to... open the door for Louis?

 

Harry definitely has some or the other ulterior motive.

 

"Hellllooo?" Harry snaps his fingers.

 

"What?" Louis says, looking at him.

 

"Did you dream off to 'Harry world' Lou baby?" Harry smirks.

 

"Ha. You wish, frog." Louis sasses right back, not giving Harry a chance to see him blushing and turns his face to the window.

 

Harry frowns and gets in the driver's seat.

 

"Well, too bad. You're gonna be with me the whole day." 

 

"Yeah.. Too bad." 

 

Then there is silence, except for the usual humming of the engine. 

 

Louis bites his lip and twiddles his thumb as he directs Harry towards his flat. They had agreed to go to Louis' flat since the frat house would be too loud. Zayn was off (and Louis let him take the car as he was with Niall) to complete their project which was based on 'Male Reproductive System'. They are going to be alone today, so hopefully Zayn and Niall will figure something out.

 

Louis giggles out loud, accidentally. This project will surely make Niall and Zayn both confess their feelings..

 

Harry almost swerves the car off the road upon hearing Louis' giggle. 

 

"Jesus. Warn a guy." Harry says, and listens to more giggles as Louis finally laughs out loud..

 

Harry almost allows a smug smile as it starts to creep in. _Almost_. But then he remembers just who was giggling and his face contorts into a frown.

 

"What the hell, are you laughing at?" Harry mutters.

 

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Styles. As a first, I'm _not_ laughing at you." Louis smirks, he can sass a lot.

 

"Then at what?" Harry asks curiously, as he parks in the driveway.

 

"Zayn and Niall." Louis says, laughing again.

 

"What about them?" Harry raises an eyebrow as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

[ **A/N: not his belt you pervs ;) ]**

 

Louis rolls his eyes. Really? Harry can be this oblivious.

 

"Well in case you haven't noticed _Harold_ , Zayn and Niall are totally in love." Louis says, unbuckling his own seatbelt.

 

Harry once again, opens the shotgun door for Louis. 

 

Louis bites back his tongue choosing not to ruin the mood. That's a first, to be honest. Louis bends down to retrieve the key, which was conveniently placed under the doormat, because Louis can't reach the doorframe. 

 

Give him a break, he's big. Okay?

 

"Oh.. That um yeah! I know." Harry says, fumbling, as he takes in the obscene sight of Louis bending.

 

This should be illegal. Harry, the unsuspecting innocent, is being made to look at Louis' bum. That's not fair. But has anything been fair to Harry? 

 

Like Louis _and_ his bum, both Harry has to tolerate. Would anyone blame him for getting a bit... excited? He hopes to not be _that_ excited, though.

 

Harry just wants to survive today without any, um _.. accident._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend it please :)


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Alone Together.**

 

 

This should be illegal. Harry, the unsuspecting innocent, is being made to look at Louis' bum. That's not fair. But has anything been fair to Harry? 

 

Like Louis and his bum, both Harry has to tolerate. Would anyone blame him for getting a bit... excited? He hopes to not be _that excited_ , though.

 

Harry just wants to survive today without any, um.. _accident_.

Louis straightens up, much to Harry's dismay (hey, even if he hates Louis he can still appreciate a nice bottom, okay?), and slides in the key.

 

Harry trails behind Louis once they go inside. 

 

"Anything to drink? And look, we should start our project now, so that you and I don't have to spend much time together."

 

"Um.. Okay." 

 

Louis rolls his eyes. Well, he is secretly giggling at Harry but oh well. 

 

"What do you mean by, 'Um... Okay'?"

 

Harry blinks once. Twice. Louis whacks Harry's head. Enough is enough.

 

"Heeeeey!" Harry glares at Louis' hand.

 

"What? Answer me like a 'normal' person does! I'm asking again. You want anything to drink?"

Louis taps his feet.

 

"Y-yeah. Water is fine, please." Harry says, still looking at Louis' hand.

 

Louis goes to the kitchen, after rolling his eyes once again. Harry is so awkward.

 

Meanwhile, Harry is left with an image of Louis' small so..tiny hand and of course, his erm-- bum.

 

_'So tiny hands.. I could hold them in mine. They would probably fit perfectly..'_ Harry's evil subconscious tries to convince him.

 

But Harry's a mature human being. He will NOT fall prey to Louis' and subconscious' evil plan. He won't.

 

So, when Louis arrives with a glass of water for Harry and a coke for himself, Harry doesn't acknowledge him much.

 

"Let's get this over with, then." Harry says, gulping down the water in one go.

 

Louis stares at Harry's hands as he sets the glass down. 

 

' _His hands are so huge... They could probably engulf mine..'_ Louis thinks as he guides Harry to his room upstairs.

 

Harry smirks as he sees Louis' room.

 

It's messy. _Typical Louis_ like. 

A sock on the side-table, messy bedsheets, the duvet half on the floor.

An empty teacup, remote control, laptop and stationary at the work table.

 

Louis even had a... _dressing table_? What? 

 

Harry looks at Louis questioningly. 

 

Louis shies away from his gaze and buzzes around the room, in an attempt to pick up some of the clutter.

 

Harry chuckles. Really? Louis _and_ cleaning? These two cannot even be used in the same sentence, probably.

 

Liam is friends with Louis. So, he always complains about how messy Louis' room is. How his clothes in the closet are bunched up. How Lois never cleans the room, etc. etc.

 

It's not that Harry cares about how Louis' room looks like or anything. He just... listens to Liam's ramble, so he knows.

 

"What? Let me clean. How was I to know I'll have to bring you here?" Louis sasses, picking up the duvet and instead throwing it on the nearby sofa.

 

Harry grins. Louis, can't for his life, clean his room, without making it _more_ messy.

 

"Okaaaay." Harry drawles, sitting on the bed.

 

Louis sighs sufferingly and picks up the laptop.

 

"Fuck, leave this tiding up the room thing. I'm just going to start with the project." Louis sighs, exasperated.

 

Harry giggles. Seriously, Louis is too cute sometimes. 

 

"Shut up, Curly. I was trying to be the nice host here. But you obviously don't deserve that." Louis glares at Harry.

 

Harry stops giggling and instead focuses on keeping a straight face. 

 

"You make the list of contents about which topics we're including in the project, okay? I'm gonna search 'em up." Louis says, more like orders (if you ask Harry).

 

"Okay." Harry replies, picking up the biology book, he had taken from the library.

 

An hour later, Harry has almost written all the contents on the notebook they are using for the project. And Louis has searched a few things up.

 

"Let's see how much we've gotten done. Read out the things you've written, yeah?" 

 

"Um..okay. So, I've got these.

-Testing positive for Pregnancy Test

-Confirmation from a professional

-Symptoms:

~Having Nausea 

~Swollen.. Um.. N-nipples

~Food Cravings 

~Frequent U-urination

~Mood Swings etc. 

I've much more on the next page too.."

 

"Okay. Phew. That's a huge number of things. This is a lot to study. God, it's as if _I'M_ fucking pregnant. Why do I even have to do this project?! Why?" Louis says, smirking some while throwing his laptop on the sofa, and crashing face first on the bed.

 

Harry looks dumbfounded. Not having seen this side of Louis from such a close vicinity. 

 

And no, this is _absolutely_ not because of how Louis' bum looks, okay?

 

"What, Styles?" Louis asks, his face still stuffed in the pillows.

 

"Wh-? Oh! No. Um.. Nothing." Harry mumbles out, scrambling for his fallen pencil.

 

"Cool. Now how about we call it a day? I'm fucking tired. I don't even know why. I think it's your influence."

 

"My influence? _Sure_. 'Cause I'm the one who begs to be carried. ' _Zaynie give me a piggy ride, please!'.._ " Harry imitates Louis.

 

"Styles! You fucking-" Louis gets right up. Which results in him crashing into Harry's chest. Because Harry apparently thought it would be a very nice idea to loom over Louis while imitating him. 

 

Both of them fall off the bed and onto the floor. Which, of course, leads them to roll and roll till Harry's side finally hits the wall's surface.

 

Louis is laying on his chest, arms wound around Harry's side. His head laid on Harry's chest. Eyes closed tightly, hair wild. Eyelashes splayed. 

 

Harry's hands are on Louis' waist, as if on their own accord. His eyes looking down at Louis' head. Eyes open, amazed at Louis' beauty.

 

"You.." Louis' eyes flutter open, and he starts to speak but his voice fades out as he gathers in the situation. Their intimate position.

 

As soon as he sees how Harry looks with his curls all sprawled, he is rendered breathless. Left enchanted. Mesmerised. 

 

Harry looks like an angel but with a halo of curls instead of the gold glow...

 

Louis' eyes lock with Harry's.

 

_Sapphire blue eyes meet the emerald green ones._

 

And its as if.. the world around them has come to a standstill.

It's just them. Only they both matter.

No one else. Just..them. Their own bubble.

 

They both are frozen in the moment. Absolutely engrossed. 

 

Staring in the deep blue pools that are Louis' eyes, Harry is absolutely endeared. 

 

Louis, too, is lost in the beautiful forest that are Harry's green eyes.

 

Subconsciously, they are both leaning in. Not even realising that they are.

 

***Ding Dong***

 

The doorbell rings, and suddenly the magical moment is broken. It's as if it never existed.

Because, the next thing Harry knows, is Louis getting up, dusting his pants off and rushing down the stairs.

 


	16. Chapter 14

The doorbell rings, and suddenly the magical moment is broken. It's as if it never existed. Because, the next thing Harry knows, is Louis getting up, dusting his pants off and rushing down the stairs.

Harry sighs in disappointment.  
' _Who_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _at_ _the_ _door_ _?_ _They_ _had_ _to_ _come_ _at_ _this_ _very_ _moment_ _?'_

"Hi Liam! What a pleasant surprise. Come on in, mate." Louis' voice floats through the room and this makes Harry get straight up.

"Hey Lou! I was wondering if Harry was with you? He hasn't answered any of my calls and I'm really-"

Liam's rambling is cut off by Harry stomping down the stairs.

"Liam." Harry smiles condescendingly at Liam.

Liam, oblivious to this continued to rant about how he was so worried and so on.

Louis giggles at them. Harry is glaring at Liam with crossed arms while Liam goes on and on.

They look so cute. Liam like an angry puppy. And Harry. . . well Harry looks _dashing_.

Louis turns pink at this thought. And decides to intervene before Liam tires himself out.

"Okay! Liam, calm down, Harry's fine. And Harry stop glaring at Li. All is okay."

They both stop and turn to look at Louis, who is now rolling his eyes.

"What?" Harry asks, annoyed. His mood has been spoiled by Liam, so he can't be blamed for being a touch rude.

"Stop behaving like children. And do some work. Liam can help us out. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind." Louis grins mischievously at Liam.

Harry pouts inwardly but accepts.   
He wouldn't like Liam to be with them as it would hinder his plan of wooing Louis. . . Only for the bet, you know. He still hates Louis.

Liam smiles and complies. Unaware of the fact the turmoil that is going on in Harry's mind.

After an hour or so, of _actual_ working, Liam and Harry bid goodbye to Louis.

And Louis is left alone with his thoughts. He just can't stop thinking of the Harry's hands, his curls, his green emerald eyes, his _dimples-_

Louis' phone beeps.

 _ **From**_ _ **Zaynie**_ **:**  
 _I'll_ _be_ _staying_ _with_ _Ni_ _._ _Don't_ _wait_ _up_ _Lou_ _x_ _._

 _ **To**_ _ **Zaynie**_ **:**  
 _Awwwww_ _._ _So_ _,_ _you_ _and_ _'Ni'_ _huh_ _? ;)_ _x_

 _ **From**_ _ **Zaynie**_ **:**  
 _Shut_ _up_ _,_ _Lou_ _._ _Good_ _night_ _x_ _._

 ** _To_** ** _Zaynie_** ** _:_**  
 _Touché_ _._ _Fine_ _._ _I'll_ _wait_ _till_ _tomorrow_ _then_ _._ _Night_ _;)_ _x_ _._

Louis rolls his eyes when Zayn doesn't reply back.

Heating some leftovers, Louis lays down on the couch stuffing himself with fast food.

Suddenly, he feels nauseous. A burning need to vomit.

He rushes to the toilet as the urge intensifies.

' _It's_ _p_ _robably_ _because_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _fast_ _food I_ _eat_ _. '_ Louis thinks as he rinses his mouth to get that bad taste out of his mouth.

Scrunching his nose, Louis walks out feeling butterflies in his stomach.   
He ignores the feeling and due to sudden tiredness, decides to call it a night.

But of course, his traitor of a mind keeps him awake, even after a lot of tossing and turning.

His mind is absolutely ridiculous. He still can't help but think about   
_Harry-fucking-Styles_ out of all.

He can't understand why though. He hates Harry. Everything about him. From his stupid face to his stupid curls. To those stupid emerald eyes. To that stupid smirk. To those stupid stupid, STUPID dimples.

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Hi_ _Lou_ _._ _How_ _are_ _you_ _?_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _It's_ _Louis_ _._ _And_ _I'm_ _okay_ _.._ _You_ _?_

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Been_ _blessed_ _since_ _I_ _saw_ _you_ _at_ _that_ _party_ _;)_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _Oh_ _yeah_ _,_ _that_ _party_ _._ _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _anything_ _after_ _we_ _danced_ _?_

**Secret** **Admirer** **:**   
_Nope_ _._ _You_ _?_

**Louis** **:**  
 _Nah_ _._ _I'm_ _disappointed_ _._ _I_ _never_ _remember_ _anything_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _after_ _a_ _drunken_ _night_ _._

**Secret** **Admirer** **:**   
_Aww_ _poor lil_ _Lou_ _! :P_

**Louis** **:**  
 _Hey_ _!_ _I'm_ _not_ _little_ _!_ _You're_ _just_ _freakishly_ _tall_ _._ _Not_ _my_ _fault_ _. :(_

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Whatever_ _you_ _say_ _,_ _Lou_ _. ;)_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _I'm_ _always_ _right_ _._ _And_ _where_ _have_ _you_ _been_ _since_ _that_ _night_ _?_

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Oooh_ _._ _Someone_ _missed_ _me_ _. :_ _D_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _No_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _. ._ _I_ _was_ _just_ _wondering_ _. ._ _where_ _had_ _my_ _secret_ _admirer_ _disappeared_ _? ;)_

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _I_ _was_ _kinda_ _busy_ _. . ._

**Louis** **:**   
_Oh_ _. ._

**Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Yeah_ _._ _So_ _,_ _Lou_ _?_ _How_ _are_ _you_ _coping_ _up_ _with_ _Harry_ _being_ _your_ _partner_ _?_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _Don't_ _even_ _ask_ _._ _He_ _is an_ _asshole_ _to_ _say_ _the_ _least_ _._

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Why_ _?_ _What_ _has_ _he_ _done_ _now_ _?_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _Ask_ _what_ _he_ _HASN'T_ _done_ _!_ _He_ _is_ _so_ _cocky_ _,_ _so_ _intolerable_ _._ _I_ _can't_ _with_ _him_ _._

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Someone's_ _pressed_ _. . :(_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _Of_ _course_ _I_ _am_ _._ _How_ _would_ _you_ _react_ _if_ _he_ _was_ _YOUR_ _partner_ _?_

**_Secret_ ** **_Admirer_ ** **_is_ ** **_typing_ ** **_. . ._ **

How does Secret Admirer type this slow?   
This ' _Secret_ _Admirer_ _is_ _typing_ _. . .'_ has been blinking for about five minutes.

 **Louis** **:**  
 _Good_ _night_ _._ _I_ _am_ _very_ _tired_ _._ _It_ _was_ _nice_ _talking_ _to_ _you_ _, Slowest Type-r_ _ever_ _._

After a minute the reply comes. Louis sighs in relief. He can never fall asleep without completing a conversation.

 **Secret** **Admirer** **:**  
 _Night_ _LouLou_ _._ _Rest_ _well_ _:)_ _x_

 **Louis** **:**  
 _It's_ _Louis_ _._ _Sleep tight_ _x_ _._


	17. Chapter 15

It's been a week since all the constant vomiting started. A week since Louis could keep anything down.

And yes, he means _anything_. Be it some soup or even some light salad. His stomach isn't digesting anything it seems. It's been a hectic week for him. 

A week since Louis felt alright. Which also means, a week since he has been to uni. It's all Zayn's fault though.

Zayn doesn't understand that it is probably due to some really poisonous food Louis had consumed and he has  _forbidden_ Louis from attending any lectures.

After all,he has never been a health freak. . . and ate junk almost religiously. So, it probably wasn't that big of a deal for Louis. Zayn, however is an entirely different case. 

Zayn has been trying to take him to the hospital, but knowing Louis and his past with hospitals, Zayn can't forcefully take him. 

Louis has to rush to the bathroom even if he smelled something weird, at least for him. 

Last Wednesday, Zayn had eggs on toast and Louis, who had been in the kitchen, had to rush immediately because apparently his olfactory receptors didn't like the smell of _eggs_. Which, okay, sounds really weird. . . but then too, maybe Louis has one of those 'rare flu' or whatever.

And not to mention the nausea Louis has been feeling throughout the week. He can't sleep a relaxing sleep. He is also becoming really tired all of a sudden.

His work is being left behind. Zayn had also explained to Harry, about why he couldn't come over for project work. Harry had been worried and had asked about Louis, which Zayn found quite strange at first, but then realised it was kinda natural as Harry was now Louis' acquaintance. 

"Hey Lou, how're you feeling now, bud?" Zayn asks, ruffling Louis' hair, as soon as he returns to the flat. . . finding Louis on the couch, wrapped up in his favorite blanket.

"Same old. . ." Louis says, trying not to cry out in frustration. Zayn rolls his eyes, of course, Louis won't admit how bad he actually feels. 

"Hey.. _hey_ Louis. Mate are you really okay? I-" Zayn doesn't get to finish the sentence because Louis faints. Actually faints. 

Zayn cries out in shock as he holds Louis' limp body in his arms.

Without thinking, Zayn speed-dials Niall.

"Hello? Zayn-" Niall's cheerful greeting is is cutoff by Zayn's trembling voice.

"Ni-Niall, Louis- Louis. He-he just f-fainted. W-what do I do?" Zayn whimpers, almost ready to collapse himself.

"WHAT?! Holy fucking shit. Wait, I'm coming." Niall screams, already shuffling out to take out his keys.

"Pl-please." Zayn says, sitting beside Louis' unconscious body, cradling Louis' head.

After reassuring Zayn, Niall ends the call. 

As he rushes out, he manages to bump into Harry.

"Woah. What's the rush, Ni?" Harry asks, carefully balancing something behind his hands.

"Yeah. Just. Move aside. I gotta go." Niall mumbles, trying to slip past Harry.

But Harry being _Harry_ stops him and shows him a cake he apparently baked.

"Wait Nialler. Look what I made—" But, Niall doesn't listen and instead pushes him and tries to go to the car.

"Wait Niall, mate, where are you going?" Harry shouts after Niall, who is hurriedly heading towards his car.

"To Zayn's!"

"Great! I baked this cake for Louis, as a 'Get Well Soon' cake. Could you take it to his house ?" Harry smiles as he hurries after Niall.

"What? Look, I really have to go, Louis fainted and Zayn's—" Niall says.

"What?!" Harry almost screams, the cake slipping from his hand and splattering on the ground.

"Yes, Harry. Now let me—" Niall says, rubbing his forehead.

"T-take me w-with you." Harry stutters out.

"Wha- Okay fine, get in the car." Niall sighs.

Harry jumps in the car and they drive off. Ten minutes later, after crossing the speed limit many times, they are outside Louis and Zayn's shared flat.

"Hey Zayn, open the door. We're outside." Niall shouts into the phone.

\- - - -

As soon as they have buckled up an unconscious Louis in the backseat, Niall drives them to the hospital in record time.

\- - - -

"D-Doctor? What happened to him? Anything se-serious?" Harry fires question after question.

The doctor silences them as he examines Louis.

"Has he been really tired, lately?" The doctor asks.

Harry and Niall turn towards Zayn who is biting his nails.

"Well?" The doctor asks, tapping his pen thoughtfully.

"He was. ." Zayn murmurs then gasping going to Louis' side, who was slowly waking up.

The doctor sighs.

"Very well then. Please wait outside, I have to perform some tests as I afraid what I may be thinking is true." The doctor dismisses them as he calls the nurse for an ultrasound test.

They are left baffled out of their minds, as they sit on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.  
There is only one question turning round in their head:

_'_ _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _would_ _Louis_ _require_ _an_ _ultrasound_ _test_ _?!'_

An hour and eight coffee cups later they are worried out of their minds.

"Why is Louis still inside?" Harry asks no one particular, worriedly pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

Zayn and Niall have gone to fetch Liam who was also very worried, from his aunt's.

"Excuse me? Are you with Mr. Tomlinson?" A nurse taps Harry's shoulder who nods and follows her to the room where Louis had been shifted to and was apparently resting.

"Is he alright?" Harry asks the doctor, who is currently checking Louis' IV , his voice cracking at the last word. The doctor signals him to wait outside since Louis is sleeping.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about, just-"

"Mr. Tomlinson would like to talk to a Mr. Harry Styles. Do you know him, Sir?" The nurse interrupts.

"That's me." Harry nods, unable to find this conversation funny because of the situation he is in.

Knocking cautiously (and nervously, not that Harry would ever admit) Harry enters the Room No. 301.

The first thing he sees upon entering is a very pale and nervous (?) Louis fiddling with the hospital gown.

"Um, Hi." Harry says awkwardly, putting his hands behind himself.

"Ha-Harry." That's all Louis says before he breaks down into sobs. His tiny hands flying up to cover his now tear-stained face. 

Harry rushes to the sad boy, kneeling down and petting his hair to calm him.

After few more pets and Harry humming a bit, Louis' sobs decrease.

"What happened to you, Louis?" Harry whispers, holding Louis' hand, softly to avoid the waterworks from flowing again.

"H-Harry I'm-m . . p-preg- _pregnant_." Louis whispers in the otherwise silent room.

" _What?!_ " Harry nearly screams, as his hand slips away from Louis'.

Louis whines sadly and nods slightly, not looking up to meet Harry's eyes instead choosing to stare down.

"Whose is it?" Harry asks in a moment of bravery.

"I do-don't k-know." Louis whines, hiding his head in embarrassment.

A knock interrupts Harry's wild thoughts.

"We have to do a DNA test, Sir. We need you to call all of your acquaintances, Mr. Tomlinson." the nurse smiles sympathetically.

_'Because apparently Louis couldn't remember who was the person he had sex with for fuck's sake. '_ Harry sighs in annoyance.

"We need you to co-operate with us, Mr. Styles." The nurse says, already making a move.

"Lead the way." Harry grits out, glaring at Louis who is still looking down, avoiding eye-contact.


End file.
